The present invention relates to the field of control of plant growth. In particular it relates to methods and compounds for killing weeds and a novel process for preparing such compounds.
The term weed is used in the present disclosure in its broadest sense, that is, a plant which persists in growing where it is not wanted. This use of the term is broad enough to include plants such as poison ivy or other plants plainly harmful to man and also otherwise desirable plants such as honeysuckle or lawn grasses growing in such places as driveways.